Dog bites are a serious issue that can create dire consequences. It is estimated that annually, approximately one thousand U.S. citizens are brought to emergency care for a dog bite injury. For example, the dog bites of Molosser breeds cause 81% of dog attacks that induce bodily harm, 72% of dog attacks that result in fatalities, and 81% of attacks that result in maiming. Additionally, trainers and retrievers of lost or stray dogs have a high percentage of getting bitten from dog attacks. Many individuals going about their daily lives who are unfortunately attacked by dogs may find it necessary to find any instrument they can to protect themselves. Other individuals who are aware of an interaction with a dog, such as a trainer or retriever, are able to prepare themselves through the use of traditional instruments utilized for dog bite protection. These traditional instruments include padded accessories that surround the limbs, helmets to cover the head, batons, catch poles, and TASER devices. However, the aforementioned traditional instruments suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, padded accessories and helmets are cumbersome instruments that fail to provide immediate protection from dog bites unless they are constantly worn. TASER devices are often considered as an overly aggressive form of protection and thus are typically only used as a last resort. Finally, batons and catch poles fail to provide adequate shielding of the human body from attacking dogs. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments described herein have been made.